Taming Dragons
by RememberingMe
Summary: You used to captivate me, by your resonating light, but now i'm bound by the life you left behind, your face it haunts my once pleasant dreams, your voice it chased away all the sanity in time.......(evanescence~ my immortal)
1. Watching and Waiting

**_Taming Dragons_**

**_Chapter One: Watching and Waiting_**

_Disclaimer: I do not own Draco.. I do not own Draco.. I do not own Draco.. but god I wish I did… The character belong to Ms. Rowling, not me.  *tear* I could be making SO much money if they did.  Well anyways, it's most likely that nothing belongs to me. Unless it's the plot line… if you could call it that. __J__ Enjoy!_

_Oh, I also didn't have enough time to go back and check over my work… If there are any outstanding mistakes… Feel free to complain! __J___

**********************************************************************

It was the beginning of a new year at Hogwarts.  The school was lit up with familiar or soon to be faces of students.  The seemingly endless ceiling was bright with the light of levitating candles and the long tables adorned with house colors.  The lively buzz of the students chatter about exciting summers and the readiness to come back was echoing throughout the Great Hall.  First years wandering about were still in awe of the whole ordeal. For one, the candy on the train, it was the most bizarre thing! The chocolate frogs could just hop away! That was followed by horseless carriages and a TALKING HAT for gods sake.  

Apart from it all a pair of eyes observed all of this.  Leaning against one of Hogwart's massive pillars, he watched.  He watched the giddiness and the excitement that always came with the new school year.  Every so often his eyes darted across the room as if searching for someone.  If spotted by any onlookers it would only appear that he was merely bored.  But behind that mask was a whole other realm entirely.  One of which was already sizing up new additions to the houses and female conquests… the other waiting.  Waiting for the familiarity to finally come back, waiting for the endless mind games to begin.  Basically, he was waiting for the 'real' fun to start.  It wasn't that this didn't amuse him. Watching the mass of kids scurry to and fro reminded him of the pet mice he kept as a child.  Light a fire watch them run.  His hair hung low into his eyes.  Finding no need to keep it slicked back it fell across his face giving him the look of a fallen angel.  Icy blue eyes still peering out across the room contrasted with the ivory color of his skin perfectly.  His new found authority gave him even more of a malicious gleam.  He had always used his looks to his advantage, whatever it was.  Girls, classes, 

"Drakey…. Draco!" a voice echoed pulling the cerulean eyes of the self-inflicted trance.

Looking to the area from which the voice was still pulsating at ungodly pitch, he groaned.  Most people had enough common sense to stay away from Draco after the blonde threw a few choice words/threats their way.  But there were always exceptions to this no matter how much effort was expended trying to rid oneself of them.

One of those 'exceptions' could be summed up in 2 words.

Pansy Parkinson.

Enough said.

"Drakey," she screeched.  "how was your summer? Mum wouldn't let me visit!  I threw a god-awful fit after that one."

"Pansy, I want you to listen very carefully?" he charmed turning around to face the 'girl'.  Receiving a nod he continued, "Number one, I told you to NEVER call me by that…..name ever again! Number two, what I did on my summer holidays doesn't concern you in any way.  Finally and probably most important, you mother had good sense to not send you…. Too bad it doesn't run in the family… If you had come I more than likely would not have opened the bloody door," he continued his voice rising with irritation.  "If I did, the only remote possibility would be because your 'family' is slightly respected and my house elves were on leave!"

The Slytherin girl looked a bit stunned but quickly recovered and acted as if she had been fully incapable of hearing for the past minute.

"Aww, Drake-o you don't mean that.  But really you should ha…

"Do you need me to spell it out for you?" the blond said, losing control and eyes flashing.  "F-U-C-K O-F-F!"

"Well if you're going to be cross I'll just talk to you later," The pug face girl retorted obviously not taking the hint.

Watching the insufferable girl retreat into the small group of Slytherin girls you could call her 'friends', Draco was astonished her complete and utter lack of anything resembling intelligence. 

_Would flashing neon help give her a fucking clue? It still doesn't cease to amaze me that she was sorted into Slytherin.  Hufflepuff would seem SO much more appropriate… Shows were money and connections with the Dark Lord can do even for insects like her._

Returning to his former stance, his temper calming in an evanescent manner, Draco looked over his surroundings once again.  For the most part the conversing was beginning to die down as various bodies left to find their dormitories.  

Having received notification, 2 months prior to this day, that he would be Head Boy Draco waited for his other half to show herself.  Having skipped on the opening festivities he hadn't heard the names called for the authoritative positions. Not that he needed too though.  He knew who it was all the same, just call it….. a feeling or perhaps blatant common sense.

Seeing a flash of red hair through the ever diminishing crowd Draco stood his full height to gain a better view.  Sure enough, there were the Weasley siblings. That meant that… yes, there she is.  Draco smiled relieved to be finally going.

Walking over to the quartet, which consisted of Harry, Ron, Ginny, and Hermione, Draco put on his famous superior smirk.

"Hello," he began, looking directly at Ron.  "How was your summer?  I see that Daddy Weasel has finally upgraded you to 2nd hand!" he finished, enjoying the scarlet color his rival's face was turning.

"Shut the hell up, Malfoy, or I'll…"

"You'll what?" Draco questioned stepping aside as Ron lunged at him, "Miss me to death?"

"Bloody bastard!" Ron fumed making another attempt at Malfoy.

"Temper, temper," the blonde taunted once again stepping off to the side. "You would think that a keeper would have more agility than that… guess not.."

"GGGgghgh." Ron strangled out as Harry pulled him back.

Putting on a pout Draco made mock tear falls with his index finger further angering the other boy.

"What do you want, Malfoy?" a enchantingly smooth voice inquired from behind.

Spinning on his heel the 'Slytherin Prince' came face to face with Hermione Granger…. Well maybe not 'face to face' seeing as he had a good 5 inches on her.  But what he saw took his breath away.

He no longer saw the squeaky, mousy girl that had once been known as Hermione Granger but a fully grown 17 year old woman.  Her hair was tamed in brown silky waves and going against his belief that she was allergic to makeup, he could see that she was in fact wearing it.  It wasn't thick like Pansy's but frail like and natural. Alluring.

"Malfoy! I asked you a question!" she bit, breaking into his reverie.

"Huh… What?"

"What. Do. You. Want?" she spelled out, extremely irritated.

"You…Uhh.. I mean we have to go to Professor McGonagall to discuss our 'responsibilities' and such." He quickly corrected himself.

"Just a minute." Hermione replied turning back to her friends.

"No.. NOW! I'm not waiting around for some mud-uh bookworm like you!"

"FINE!" she half yelled. Quieting down as soon as she realized she had just done exactly what he had wanted her to do.

"After you milady," Draco smirked, as he pointedly bowed leading her to McGonagall's office.

************************************************************************

_A/N: hey guys! Hope you liked it!… I've only written one other story on a different name but it wasn't going anywhere so I decided to take a break from it and rethink the plot line. Please R&R… if you don't I most likely will continue just 'cuz I have nothing better to do this week!_


	2. Break Me Down

Taming Dragons

Chapter 2: Break Me Down

A/N: I hope you have fun reading this! Thanks to my new beta Libby. *hugs*

Disclaimer: I do not own these people (J.K. Rowling), I do not own the song (Down by Social Burn), but I do own this sorry excuse of a plot! 

HAVE FUN!

************************************************

Seeing how his height was slightly decreased by this position, Draco found it an opportune time to look at Hermione's ass. Smirking as he found himself quite pleased with this…. view. Traveling up the summer-tanned legs, his eyes found their destination. Thinking back he couldn't _ever_ remember Granger's ass looking like _that. It was oddly alluring. It nicely complimented the rest of her shapely curves. Which he noticed, had also developed to new proportions over the holidays. The thoughts put in his mind by this image would shock even his Slytherinmates. The things he could do to that mudblood Granger... Draco's thoughts came to an immediate standstill,the last two words having caught his attention. Seemingly startled by this he emitted a small gasp, the smirk quickly dropping from his face. Quickly straightening himself out he walked at a fast pace to catch up with Hermione, the now empty halls echoing with their constant footsteps. Reaching her side, the artfully-tousled blond banished all of his previous thoughts from mind._

"See anything you like, Malfoy?" Hermione broke in.

"Excuse me?"

"Did you see anything you like?" she repeated more slowly, attending to his evident lack of hearing.

"I don't know what the hell you're talking about." 

Slightly annoyed with the sardonic tone her voice began to take Draco sneered at the know-it-all.

"I'm not as daft as you think, Malfoy. I know you were watching me as I left. Well, more importantly, watching my ass." 

Turning around he saw Hermione smirk at that little comment. Obviously quite pleased with herself.

"You're delusional, Granger. Why would I look at _your_ ass? You're nothing but a stupid mudblood Gryffindor."

"Oh, quite the contrary, my dear foe. As my marks prove I am _somewhat_ intelligent. More so than you I believe?" The brunette bit with a small burst of anger, her cheeks tinged pink.

Receiving his desired reaction Draco continued with his antagonizing, "Granger, no matter how hard you study, how many dim-witted wizard friends you make, and correct answers you deliver, you will NEVER be good enough."

Opening her mouth to contradict the boy before her, she was rapidly cut off as he continued with his little tirade.

"You will always be the dirt on someone else's shoe. You're a mudblood, Granger. You will _never_ fit into our world, don't you see that? You're nothing and in the end you'll be alone."

With that Draco walked ahead of Hermione, leaving her in the empty hallway. Quickly she wiped away a tear, which had silently made its way down her cheek, as to not let anyone see. (Not that anyone was even around to see.) Knowing he was just being the arrogant, egotistical jerk that he normally was, she couldn't help but replay his words throughout every cavern of her mind. Dejectedly, the silken haired girl made her way to Professor McGonagalls office.

_Tell me, how does it feel_

_When it comes to you_

_And all the things you say to me_

_You make me feel like nothing_

_Like Nothing_

Arriving to the spatial enclosure that was called an office, both students sat behind the massive desk. Though, not to be mistaken, they were a good 10 feet apart. Looking around, they both noticed Minerva was nowhere to be seen.

Finding another good opportunity to exchange words, Draco cleared his throat.

"Well, well, well. The truth hurts doesn't it? Did my cruel words upset your feelings?" he inquired, more sarcastic than rightfully intended.

Remaining still, with a dead-pan voice, Hermione replied to his little barb with such eloquence even he would be jealous. "Shove it, Malfoy."

"Ouch, that almost hurt. I would have expected more from you, Granger. Well…. Actually no, I wouldn't have."

"Mr. Malfoy! That is quite ENOUGH!" Professor McGonagall's voice boomed over the bickering pair. "Do not make me regret my decision to make you two the Head Students."

"Yes, ma'am," he replied with a sneer, shooting Hermione a deprecating look.

"Having said that, let's move onto a lighter subject. We have some new additions to your living quarters as well as responsibilities you two are to see after."

Listening intently, both Draco and Hermione mentally took notes on their new tasks. 

"Proceeding curfew, the two of you shall pay a visit to each house to guarantee that they are in fact asleep," the professor continued.

When she concluded with the explanations of the recently acquired duties she handed them each a slip of paper with the routines on them. The first being room checks, followed by the daily tallying of detentions assigned to each house. Finally, the last task required both of them to pair the houses of for classes. Equally….

Relieved to finally be able to go to sleep, Hermione stood with an exhausted sigh and slipped the paper into her pocket. But before she could turn to leave Draco decided to speak for the first time since being silenced.

"What about our dormitories?" he said with a beyond bored quality to his voice.

"Thank you for reminding me, Draco." McGonagall chided, sounding tired herself. "We have decided that, in order to help guarantee the safety of you two, we have added a conjoining door between the two sleeping quarters. Your common room, bathroom, and study, along with the bedrooms will all have voice activated alarms. This means that any unauthorized voices detected within the rooms will result in the said person being placed under a spell with effects much like that of a full body bind. If you wish to have persons, other than staff, enter you must clear it with the portrait. This will take a different password than that of which you use to enter." The professor finished slightly winded.

Escorting the pair out the door she led them to their Head Commons area. The portrait covering the entry was quite breathtaking. The massive canvas held a woman about Hermione's age silently stroking a giant dragon.

"Professor," inquired Hermione. "There is something peculiar about this painting. It's almost as if the dragon is under a charm or spell."

"Close, but things are not always as they seem."

Smiling to the blonde girl in the painting the weary Professor asked how she was doing and the other niceties. 

"….. Glad to hear that. Now I must introduce you to your new 'housemates.'" She paused slightly pointing to Hermione, "This is Hermione Granger and the gentleman is Draco Malfoy."

The girl in the portrait broke into a grin, "It is nice to meet you both. My name is Corinne and this is Braeden."

Patting the dragon just below it's neck it laid at her feet, falling in a rather placid state.

"What would you like your first password to be?"

"_Ombres__ de la nuit_," Draco answered immediately shooting a condescending glare towards Hermione daring her to disagree.

Shaking her head she silently approved.

"Figures, wouldn't expect a mudblood like you to do such a simple task."

"The only reason I avoid hexing you until death is because, unlike you, I have morals. I agreed with your password because I thought it fit not to bruise your abnormally large ego and then live with you. Unlike you I know better, to KEEP MY MOUTH SHUT and not say every moronic insult that comes to mind." Hermione hissed causing the portraits occupants to flinch ever so slightly.

"Ms. Granger! Mr. Malfoy! I do not want to tell you AGAIN, _ENOUGH!" Minerva yelled at the teens. "If you push me to have to say this again your newfound authoritative positions will be seriously reconsidered. Now __goodnight." And with that she stormed away._

"Good job, mudblood. You almost lost me Head Boy!" Draco sneered.

"I what? If anything you-"

"But then again… even if you did manage that I would still amount to something. You, on the other hand, will be even more bloody pathetic than you are now." He cut her off mid-sentence interjecting his little snipe.

"Pathetic? Who's pathetic, Malfoy? You have no right. The only thing you could ever amount to is a whore of a death-eater like the _man_ you call father!" 

Hermione so far beyond fury was shaking with rage as if any moment she would explode, possibly taking ½ the school with her.

"NEVER speak of my family." Draco raged.

"Scared to go into the family _business_, Malfoy?"

With that he slapped her, his toned muscles taking his hand across her face. Her eyes tearing, Hermione fled to her bedroom.

With a short mirthless laugh, Draco turned and departed to the Slytherin commons.

Desolate in the previously occupied hallway the portrait remained…. Watching…. Waiting…

_When you break me down_

_I'll fall apart and_

_Wrestle with myself, inside_

_I'm nothing_

_Tell me, how does it feel_

_When it comes to you_

_And all the things you say to me_

_You make me feel like nothing_

_Like Nothing……_

A/N: Sorry it took so long.. I've been kinda busy enjoying my holidays! R&R!


End file.
